


Cold Afternoon

by houseofaffuso



Category: Metallica
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, kliff yayayaya, movies and snacks, quality times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofaffuso/pseuds/houseofaffuso
Summary: Chips, Beers, Movie.
Relationships: Cliff Burton/Kirk Hammett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cold Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for ficmas challenge on rockfic with the prompt "Anything romantic or lovey dovey, but please no angst." thank you again _inkk_ for editing!

* * *

It’s a cold morning. Kirk shivers in his sheets, pulling the covers up to his chin. He snuggles in and tries to get back to sleep, feeling comfy and warm.  
  
It doesn’t last long — a moment later, his phone rings, loud. Kirk groans. He doesn't wanna leave the coziness of the bed just to answer the damn call.  
  
Eventually he gets up, pulling the covers around himself as he answers. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kirk! Sorry for calling so early."  
  
Hearing Cliff’s voice, Kirk sits up straight. "Oh, uhh, it's alright. Wassup, man?"  
  
"I was just wondering if I can hang out in your place? I’ve got nothing else to do here."  
  
Kirk blinks. Cliff wants to hang out with him? _Fuck yes._  
  
"Oh sure, sure! When do you want to come over?"  
  
"Ahh, maybe this afternoon."  
  
And then the plan is made. Kirk stands up immediately and throws on a pair of jeans and long sleeves shirt to counter the cold weather. He heads to the kitchen to make a mug of hot coffee.  
  
As he puts the kettle on to boil, he sits down and begins to wonder what they're gonna do tonight. He has to buy meals for them. Maybe ordering pizza for dinner sounds great. Oh and also beers, lots of beers. He has to pick them up before afternoon.  
  
Wait, is his stash running out already? But Cliff will definitely bring his own—  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by a whistling sound from the kettle on the stove. He hurriedly turns the burner off and pours the boiling water into his mug, adding a couple scoops of instant coffee powder. He stirs in some sugar and milk, just how he likes it. He sits back down and inhales the scent, slowly taking a sip. He feels refreshed and ready to make a trip to the store.  
  
  
  
  
\----------------------  
  
  
  
  
Okay, now he has picked up some chips and beers and set them on the coffee table. It's already 1 PM, but he hasn't seen any signs of Cliff coming.  
  
Not long after that, there's a sound of knocking on the door. Kirk gets up and immediately opens the door, and—  
  
"Hey Kirk."  
  
The man himself is there. He's wearing bell-bottoms—as always—and a beige coat to ward off the winter chill. His hair is straight and smooth, like maybe he attempted to brush it before coming over.  
  
Kirk doesn't even realize he's checking the man out.  
  
"Hey bro! C’mon come in," Kirk steps aside to let the taller man in. They walk to the couch and Cliff takes off his coat.  
  
"Oh let me put that on the stand," Kirk offers.  
  
"Alrite dude, thanks."  
  
They finally sit down on the couch and Cliff sees the snacks he picked up earlier. "Bro you didn't have to buy these."  
  
"No no!” Kirk quickly cuts in, “Y'know I don't have any good food here, and I ran out of beer. We can't hang out with beer, man,"  
  
Cliff chuckles. "Thanks kid."  
  
Kirk grins.

  
  
The two of them are in the mood for a Western, so Kirk decides to put on A Fistful of Dollars. He props his feet up on the table, munching on a handful of barbeque chips as Cliff chugs down a can of beer and keeps up a running commentary. That's how he is.  
  
Eventually, Cliff pulls out the weed.  
  
"Ah yes, the good stuff,” he laughs.  
  
  
  
  
\----------------------  
  
  
  
  
The movie grows more intense as Eastwood walks over to where the Ramons are standing, getting shot repeatedly. Cliff is so focused on the scene that he starts gripping the cushions of the ratty couch, his knuckles going pale. Kirk notices and has to hold back a giggle.  
  
_Cliff's hands are so big._  
  
_Bet they're warm, too._  
  
Kirk has the urge to put his own hand on top of Cliff’s. What if he squeezed it softly?  
  
_Wonder how Cliff would react._  
  
"Fuck! That was the BEST movie EVER!" Cliff cheers, interrupting Kirk's thoughts. He’d been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t even realized the movie had come to an end, the credits rolling up the screen.  
  
Cliff leans back and takes a long drag off of the joint he’s holding. "Sure you're up for another two?"  
  
Kirk chuckles. "Whatever you want, dude. It's a day off, anyway,"  
  
_Whatever makes you happy, he thought._  
  
And so, they spend the afternoon finishing the Dollars trilogy.


End file.
